Riverdale and Catcher in the Rye Crossover
by KaitZeran
Summary: Continuation of Riverdale season with Catcher in the Rye Crossover


_Riverdale_ _and_ _Catcher in the Rye_ _crossover: Murder and The Serpents_

I walked through the shadowy halls of Southside High wondering about Betty and if she was okay. She had gotten upset with me earlier- thinking that I was getting too "involved" with The Serpents. It's silly. I told her I would never be a part of The Serpents. I promised myself that long ago.

I walked into the school newspaper room and slumped into the old desk. The antique computer screen beckoned and mocked me. The quiet room, and the sense of lost hope in this town dared me to write about the real evil in Riverdale. I sat up; put my hands on the keys.

"Here we go," I told myself.

• • • •

Today was Mrs. Grundie's funeral. I wanted to find who killed her- this masked murderer in Riverdale who has killed our 2 classmates as well as attempted to kill Archie's dad- and I had a feeling someone who knew something was here. Riverdale was a place of secrets, who could we trust anymore?

Betty is next to me as we walk through the doorway of the church. We go to our bench, find our seats, and sit down waiting for the sermon to begin.

A guy a little older than us, lingers out of the corner of my eye. He has brownish hair and a look of not giving a damn about much of anything. My eyes catch his leather jacket; the patching on the back- evidently a Serpent.

I tell Betty to wait a minute and I make my way over to him. He sees me immediately, and a look of relief crosses over his face, like he found what he was looking for.

"Jughead Jones," he sticks out a hand. "I'm Holden Caulfield. I wanna talk to you about something."

"You're with The Serpents. I told them I don't need any more help." Was this guy a messenger or something?

"Family looks out for family. I remember your dad, he helped me out a few times. Decent fellow. Anyways, this is beyond your circumstances with The Serpents," he said.

He looked weary, like he was delivering a letter from death. I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Look, it's not safe for you or your friends. We got some information… about the guy with the green eyes. The killer. There are some good leads that show it's someone very close to you and your pack. Be careful." He turned and quickly rushed out the door.

Who could he mean? And why didn't he give me a specific name? What kind of warning was that?

Uneasily, I made my way back to my seat. I wanted to tell Betty what Holden Caulfield had said, but I knew it would just upset her that I was talking to The Serpents still.

After the service we gather our things and everyone begins to stand in a solemnity and make their way through the aisle to the outside- all looking to catch a breath of fresh air, presume. A breath of life.

Outside in the garden, as we walk to the burial site, Veronica Lodge comes up to us with a look of fear on her face. Like she just saw a ghost. Wouldn't be surprised if ghosts started springing up in Riverdale at this point either.

Veronica, fury and heartbreak raising in her voice says, "I know who the killer is."

• • • •

We all meet at Archie's house. We are sitting in the garage together on the couch. Betty's hands are cold, fear in her eyes makes them look huge.

She looks at me and whispers, "I'm scared Juggy."

I would give anything for her to feel safe in this town again. For all of us to feel safe again.

"What is it V? Who is doing this?" Betty asks Veronica, who is sitting with teary eyes in front of us all.

"Guys, I know who is killing these people. Well I know who is behind it, at least," her voice breaks. "It's my father," she cries.

Betty goes to Veronica to comfort her as this sinks in. As far a probability goes, it's feasible that Hiram Lodge is the man behind the killings. He would do anything for money. He also has a criminal past.

"Is he paying someone to do it Veronica?" I ask.

"Yes. I think so. One of his men that he hires to do these things. I don't think it's a Serpent."

I look at Archie, wondering how he is taking all this. I would imagine learning that your girlfriend's father hired someone to kill your own father would be hard to take. He is sitting in the corner of the room on top of an old card table. His face is stoic and surprisingly- calm. I walk over to him.

"Arch, what are we gonna do? And how are you holding up?" I ask him.

Archie blinks his eyes at me, coming out of a sort of daze.

"I'm actually glad Jughead. After all this time, I know who is after my dad. I haven't slept in weeks. But now- we know. And we can do something," He spoke under his breath.

He stands, addresses everybody. Archie Andrews- always the most motivated of us all.

"We can't sit here and let Hiram Lodge and his killer get away with this. We must do something. Betty: go with Veronica back to the Lodge house while she talks to her dad. Distract him. Jughead: can you get some Serpents to help out with setting a trap?"

"I'm sure I can get some help."

"Great," says Archie. "I'll get the football team to help too. We're gonna catch this guy."

Around the room there were nods of silent agreement. A pack of teenagers, possibly chasing our own deaths to fight the evil in this town. If no one else, we would keep Riverdale safe from these horrors that have reddened the town with blood.

• • • •

To Be Continued…


End file.
